MKK/1-25
*MKK. *MKK1 MKK/1-30. MKK/1-25. *MECELLE. *MC/Mukaddime *MAKALE-İ ÛLÂ; İLM-i FIKHIN TARİF VE TAKSİMİ HAKKINDADIR . Definition of Jurisprudence: MC/1 . *MAKALE-İ SANİYE; KAVÂİD-İ FIKHİYYE BEYÂNINDADIR: English PART II. MAXIMS OF TURKIC JURISPRUDENCE ● Article 2. A matter is determined according to intention; that is to say, the effect to be given to any particular transaction must conform to the object of such transaction. ● Article 3. In contracts effect is given to intention and meaning and not to words and phrases. Consequently, a contract for sale subject to a right of redemption has the force of a pledge. ● Article 4. Certainty is not dispelled by doubt. ● Article 5. It is a fundamental principle that a thing shall remain as it was originally. ● Article 6. Things which have been in existence from time immemorial shall be left as they were. ● Article 7. Injury cannot exist from time immemorial. ● Article 8. Freedom from liability is a fundamental principle. Therefore, if one person destroys the property of another, and a dispute arises as to the amount thereof, the statement of the person causing such destruction shall be heard, and the onus of the proof as to any amount in excess thereof is upon the owner of such property. ● Article 9. Non-existence is a fundamental principle which applies to all rights which may subsequently accrue. Example:- In a case of partnership of capital and labour, a dispute arises as to whether profit has been made or not. The statement of the person supplying the labour is heard, and the owner of the capital must prove that profit has in fact been made, since the fundamental principle is the non-existence of the profit. ● Article 10. Judgement shall be given in respect to any matter which has been proved at any particular time, unless the contrary is proved. Consequently, if it is proved at any particular time that a particular thing is owned by a particular person in absolute ownership, the ownership thereof shall be held to be valid unless circumstances arise which invalidate such ownership. ● Article 11. It is a fundamental principle that any new occurrence shall be regarded as happening at the time nearest to the present. That is to say, if a dispute arises regarding the cause of some new event and the time at which it occurred, such event shall be considered with reference to the time nearest to the present, unless it is proved that it relates to some remoter period. ● Article 12. It is a fundamental principle that words shall be construed literally. ● Article 13. No attention shall be paid to inferences in the face of obvious facts. ● Article 14. Where the text is clear, there is no room for interpretation. ● Article 15. A matter which has been proved contrary to legal analogy cannot be cited by way of analogy in respect to any other matter. ● Article 16. One legal interpretation does not destroy another. ● Article 17. Difficulty begets facility; that is to say, difficulty is the cause of facility and in time of hardship consideration must be shown. Very many subjects of Ottoman jurisprudence, such as loans, transfer of debts and interdiction are derived from this principle, and the latitude and indulgence shown by Ottoman jurists in their rulings are all based upon this rule. ● Article 18. Latitude should be afforded in the case of difficulty, that is to say, upon the appearance of hardship in any particular matter, latitude and indulgence must be shown. ● Article 19. Injury may not be met by injury. ● Article 20. Injury is removed. ● Article 21. Necessity renders prohibited things permissible ● 22. Necessity is estimated by the extent thereof. ● Article 23. A thing which is permissible by reason of the existence of some excuse thereof, ceases to be permissible with the disappearance of that excuse. ● Article 24. When a prohibition is removed, the thing to which such prohibition attaches reverts to its former status of legality. ● Article 25. An injury cannot be removed by the commission of a similar injury. Aslı MC/2 - Bir işden maksad ne ise hüküm ona göredir. Yani bir iş üzerine terettüb edecek hüküm ol işten maksat ne ise ona göre olur. MC. 170, 769, 1240.; TMK. 1, 2, 3, 84, 114, 125.; TBK. 18, 20, , 41, 43, 48, 82, 83.; ZGB. 2., 3.; BGB. 157, 242, 932.; TCK. 45 MC/3 - Ukûdda itibar makâsıt ve maâniyedir, elfâz ve mebâniye değildir. MC. MC/262, MC/389, MC/648.; TMK. ı, 2, 3.; TBK ı, 18,25, 26, 154, 165, 178, 505.; MH. 314, Madde 4 - Şek ile yakin zâil olmaz. MC. MC/5, MC/6, MC/7, MC/8, MC/9, MC/10, MC/11, MC/12. Madde 5 - Bir şeylin bulunduğu hal üzere kalması asıldır. MC. MC/6, MC/10, MC/1685, MC/1776, MC/1777.; TMK IS Madde 6 - Kâdim kıdemi üzere zikrolunur. MC. MC/166, MC/1224, MC/1197.; MH. 48; TBK. 125 - 140. Madde 7- Zarar kadim olmaz. MC. MC/6 , MC/166, MC/1166, MC/1224; MH. 48.; TBK. 125 - 140. Madde 8 - Berâ'et-i zimmet asıldır. MC. MC/9, MC/612. Madde 9 — Sıfât-ı ârizada asl olan ademdir. MC/8, MC/332 Madde 10 — Bir zamanda sabit olan şeylin hilâfina delil olmadıkça bekâsıyla hükmolunur.MC MC/5, MC/1621, MC/1592. Madde 11 - Bir emr-i hâdisin akreb-i evkâtına izâfeti asıldır. MC MC/10, MC/5, MC/8; HUMK 299. Madde 12 - Kelâmda asl olan manây-ı hakîkîdir. MC. MC/13, MC/60, MC/61.; TMK ı, 2; TBK18. Madde 13 - Tasrih mukâbelesinde delâlete i'tibar yokdur.MC. MC/12, MC/772.; TBK. ı. 2:, HUMK. 234, Madde 14 - Mevrid-i nassda ictihâda mesâğ yoktur. MC. MC/15, MC/16, MC/167.; TMK. ı, 2; TBK 18. Madde 15 - Alâ hilâfi'l-kıyâs sâbit olan şey sâire makîsün-aleyh olamaz. MC. MC/14, MC/16. MC/1659. Madde 16 - İctihâd ile ictihâd nakz olmaz. MC. MC/14, MC/15.; TMK. 1; TCK. 44 Madde 17 - Meşakkat tesyîri celbeder.MC. MC/18, MC/19, MC/20, MC/205, MC/223, MC/396, MC/799.; TMK. 2 Madde 18 - Bir iş zîk oldukda müttesi olur.MC. MC/17. Madde 19 - Zarar ve mukâbele bi'z-zarâr yokdur.MC. MC/20, MC/25, MC/26, MC/27, 28, MC/29.; TMK. 41, 61, vd; Madde 20 - Zarar izâle olunur.MC. MC/19, MC/21, MC/22, MC/25, MC/26, MC/27, MC/28, MC/29, MC/30, MC/32, MC/998, MC/1201.; TBK 41 vd. Madde 21 - Zarûretler memnû' olan şeyleri mübah kilâr. MC. MC/22, MC/96, MC/97, MC/1007.; TBK. 52; TCK 49-50, 516/4. Madde 22 - Zarûretler kendi mikdarlarınca takdir olunur.MC.MC/21, MC/23.; TBK. 52; TCK. 49-50, 516/4 Madde 23 - Bir özür için câiz olan şey ol özrün zevâliyle bâtıl olur.MC. MC/22, MC/517. Madde 24 - Mâni' zâil oldukda memnû' avdet eder.MC. MC/19, MC/335, MC/345, MC/347, MC/372, MC/869, MC/870, MC/1647, MC/1653, MC/1654. Madde 25 - Bir zarar kendi misliyle izâle olunamaz.MC. MC/26, MC/27, MC/28, MC/29, MC/31, MC/965, MC/1141, MC/1288, MC/1312.; TCK 49-50, 516/4; TBK 52 Kategori:Mecelle